


Good Intentions

by Hakuryen



Series: Road to Hell [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Can be read without knowing much about Supernatural, Crossroad Demon Mozart, Hunter Salieri, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 02:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakuryen/pseuds/Hakuryen
Summary: What would you do if you lost your closest friend, your love, the only family you had left?What would you be willing to give, just to have them back? How far would you go?Salieri had tried to never consider the possibility, but when the inevitable happened, he didn't think twice about what he had to do.





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've just recently joined the fandom and it's been years since I tried to write fanfiction. But MOR has just been so inspiring to me that I've been getting fanart and -fiction ideas left and right. Yesterday evening I got the idea for this AU and when I woke up this morning I immediately had to write it down.  
> Thanks to the lovely Jo (Mozalieri on Tumblr) for taking the time to beta read and comment on this <3

His warm breathing fogged up the frigid air around him, blocking his view of the dirt road beneath him. Panicked as he was, Salieri's already rapid breathing only grew faster, until he simply reverted to exhaling through pursed lips, which cooled his breath down before it hit the wintry air.  
Nearly-translucent hands reappeared in his view. He could see that his fingertips were bloodied as they tried to claw their way into the frozen ground, but that didn't bother him as much as it might have otherwise since he couldn't feel his fingers anymore anyway and it was only a small concern compared to the reason why he sat in the middle of nowhere, uselessly trying to dig a hole.  
He couldn't feel much of anything, really. Besides him having lost all feeling in his limbs, the only emotion he could feel was desperate dread. A desperation which kept him going, even though his clothing was too thin and spare for these below zero temperatures and the dirt beneath him would probably never give way to his hands. But he didn't care. For all he knew he would keep going until his digits were worn down to the bone and his body was just as soul- and ghostless as his teacher's that lay on the backseat of his car.  
An animalistic shout escaped Salieri at the remembrance of the happenings of the past hours, which rang out through the wild expanse of fields around him. In frustration, he jolted up from his kneeling position, lifted his leg and rammed his heel into the patch of dirt he was trying to put a hole in, ignoring the sharp pain exploding in his knees that probably resulted from him sitting there for what felt like hours.  
To his relieved surprise, splinters of earth were broken from the ground as his boot came down. He began repeating the action again and again with a newfound vigour until the hole reached barely deep enough to be able to hold the small box filled with a cat bone, some graveyard dirt and an old picture of him. Hurriedly, Salieri threw the dirt he forced away back over the box and stood up so fast that he experienced weak vertigo.  
When, after a few seconds, he still saw no one, the desperation he felt before came crushing back into him with full force. Until he heard something behind him.  
"Well, well," a velvety voice said. "Who do we have here. A hunter?"  
Startled but relieved, Salieri turned around. Before him stood a man who seemed to be of about the same age as himself, dressed in a sharp but stylish suit. The lilac waistcoat that looked beautifully embroidered was the only piece of clothing on him that wasn't black. Where normally a tie would sit, his shirt stood wide open, revealing an elegant neck and defined collarbones that were framed by dangling golden necklaces and chains. His shaggy haircut seemed to be bleached and stood in stark contrast to the heavy makeup around his eyes.  
Salieri knew that crossroad demons often chose bodies that they deemed alluring, to lure in more deals, but he hadn't expected that he would find his so attractive. His eyes wandered to the demon's full lips, which were pulled into an even more tempting smirk, as if he realized just what exactly Salieri was thinking.  
That was when he came back to his senses again.  
"I-I need your help," Salieri stuttered out. His breathing fogged up the air again, but this time he didn't mind as much, since he hoped it obscured the way a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
"I figured as much." The smile on the demon's lips grew slightly suspicious. "Although I don't like making deals with your kind, I appreciate you not trying to trick me into a Devil's trap. What do you want, hunter?"  
Salieri's eyes widened at the sudden hostility emanating from the other man that somehow still retained a playful aura. He hadn't even thought of tricking the demon he was calling – all he wanted was to have Gluck back, no matter the costs.  
"I want to have my teacher back. He-he didn't deserve to die. We weren't even on a hunt, he got stabbed. From behind, just because some assholes wanted the little money he had on him." The anger he had felt upon discovering the death of his practically adoptive father discoloured his voice with an ugly tone that clashed terribly with his usually calm demeanor.  
The hostility left the demon as the playful smirk on his lips transformed into a smile of growing comprehension. "What is it with you hunters and always wanting to save others from death? We're slowly getting into trouble with reapers, you know. Don't you want anything else? Something more exciting?"  
He let his hand wander to Salieri's shoulder. Now that it was in his view he could see that the demon's fingers and wrist were just as bejeweled as his neck.  
Salieri hadn't noticed how cold he was until the other man's touch sent a wave of peaceful warmth through his body.  
"No," he pressed out through the lump in his throat. "I only want him back. Please."  
"So be i-"  
"Wait," Salieri interrupted. The demon's eyes narrowed a little. "Can you make it so that he won't wake up immediately, but in the next hour?"  
Salieri didn't want his teacher to know that he had made a deal to save him. All he wanted was to have him back, and then maybe to die early on a hunt or to put a bullet through his own head before he would have to suffer from the hellhounds dragging him off to hell by his skin.  
The demon's expression seemed to be understanding as he reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. "Very well. I'm generous, so you'll get ten years, just as usual. You know how to seal the deal?"  
As soon as Salieri nodded, the demon cupped his neck with his other hand and planted his soft lips on his.  
He knew that deals were usually sealed with a kiss, but he would've expected a short peck. Not the enthusiastic and breathtaking press of lips that was intense but over before he could do anything about it – whether that would have been to reciprocate or to push him away, Salieri didn't know.  
Before parting from him, the demon briefly bit his lower lip before patting Salieri's dumbfounded face with the hand that had been caressing his neck mere seconds earlier. Not long after, the demon's hands left Salieri's body altogether, which made the winter's cold rush back into him and shook him out of his reverie.  
Without another word, and eager to escape the cold and to see Gluck alive and kicking again, Salieri turned around and made his way towards his car.  
"Antonio," came the sudden call from behind him, which surprised him immensely and rooted his feet to the ground. How did he know his name? When he turned around, the demon stood directly in front of him again, even though he hadn't heard any footsteps. In his hands lay the box that Salieri had mindlessly forgotten in his eagerness, and on top of it a shiny card with a simple row of numbers on it. When he surprisedly looked up to his eyes again, the demon winked.  
"Crossroad callings are so outdated. The next time you need anything, you could just call."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on [Tumblr](http://hakuryen.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hakuryen)! =)


End file.
